nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zodiac Talisman
The Talismans of Shendu are named for the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. History Long ago, Shendu's subjects rose up against him, led by Lo Pei, Using an extraction spell, he trapped Shendu in statue form, separating his powers from him in the form of twelve Talismans. Lo Pei scattered them across the globe to make sure Shendu would never again rise to power. *'Rat': Power and ability of Animation. "Motion to the Motionless" Gives inanimate objects life. The animated object takes on the personality, powers and abilities of the person or thing it's modeled after. A Quetzalcoatl (sun god) statue could fly and shoot fire balls and the Lo Pei statue knew chi magic. When Shendu was under the spell of Lo Pei, this Talisman was required to maintain his form, if the Talismans were used to free him from statue form. Found on the bottom of an ancient Chinese lantern. Can also deanimate objects or people. *'Ox': Power and ability of Super Strength. Found by Jackie on the mask of El Toro Fuerte. In the episode "The Mask of El Toro Fuerte", it greatly strengthened Jade to superhuman levels. Can also strengthen objects. *'Tiger': Power and ability of Balance (the spiritual kind, not the literal kind.) When activated, it splits the user's positive and negative halves (Yin and Yang) into two separate beings, each holding a half of the Talisman. Can also be used to find the "other half" of a broken object. The two beings rejoin when they reunite the broken Talisman. It was found within a pie. In Season 1 episode 12 "The Tiger and the Pussycat" Shendu claims it is the glue which binds the others together. The sheep talisman can reverse all effects of the Tiger talisman." *'Rabbit': Power and ability of Super Speed. It was found stuck in the shell of a Giant tortoise in the Pacific. When combined with the levitation Talisman, it gives the user the power of supersonic flight. *'Dragon': Power and ability of Combustion. Allows highly destructive and explosive pure fiery energy to be discharged from the Talisman. The dragon Talisman fuses to the wielder's hand. Found in a volcanic cave,it is shown to draw power from the users emotions. *'Snake': Power and ability of Invisibility. Found on the ceiling of a chamber of a snake worshiper's temple near the Amazon River and later donated to a New York museum. It is also Viper's favorite Talisman (as she considers it to be her "sign") only draw back is that Shadowkhan can see the user despite being invisible, and various Magical items designed for locating. *'Horse': Power and ability of Healing/'Renewal'. "The noble horse of a knight" can "expel all alien forces within," curing the user of illness (foreign bodies), and can also heal physical injuries, repair broken objects, and instantly relieve physical pain and disorientation. Found within a structure atop an unnamed mountain. In the Old West, it was government property destined for the San Francisco museum. Its whereabouts in between are unknown. *'Sheep': Power and ability of Astral Projection, or the ability to remove the soul from the body (and others too) and wander as an invisible spirit. While projecting, the wielder is able to enter another person's dreams. Although you can't hurt a person's astral form, if two or more users are both astral then they can do damage to each other (As seen when Chow fought Jackie) and the user's body is susceptible to all damage when the astral user returns to the body (i.e. Hak Foo during his fight with Tohru). It was first found in a crate on a freight train bound for Istanbul. *'Monkey': Power and ability of Shape-shifting. Grants the ability to change the shape of yourself or others into different animals, Just Animals nothing else. Found by Jade at the bottom of the sea next to a volcanic island. Any item/person/animal may be changed into the shape of any animal by saying the name of the intended animal's shape, the effect can be reversed be pointing the talisman at an effected object or person and saying "Change Him, Her, or Me Back". *'Rooster': Power and ability of Levitation. The user of this Talisman will have the ability to levitate objects into the air as well as his/herself. Combining this Talisman with the rabbit Talisman will allow the person to achieve supersonic flight. It also grants the user telekinesis. Found within a golden shield inside a ruined Bavarian castle. This was the first talisman of the series and has been used quite often throughout the series. *'Dog': Power and ability of Immortality. "The dog talisman is best friend to man, it restores youthful energy to its holder, and grants eternal life." It also prevents death. This Talisman was found in a Bavarian windmill. *'Pig': Power and ability of Heat Vision. "Heat Beam Eyes" Allows the user to expel unusually strong and powerful beams of pure yellow-colored heat energy from their eyes. Found on the hat of a mechanical pig atop a Bavarian clock tower. It also give the user power to see shapes as heat. Used to counteract Snake talisman (Invisibility) In Ultima, Jade Chan somehow get hold on all the power of twelve in one talisman, thus gave her the access to the power for her dispusal and also her responsibility to use it, while it's also unknown how the talisman suddenly merge in one omni-contain vessel Category:Objects